A Thin Sheet of Ice
by A.Super.Geek
Summary: Jason Todd was dead. Dead for seven long, hell blasting years. Astrid knew that. She mourned. Six years later and the Red Hood appears. Astrid thought nothing of it, until a year later. Now, with everything that's going on, she's standing on a thin sheet of ice. A Jason Todd/Red Hood OC story. Rated M for language and paranoia.


**AN: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ A SHITLOAD OF AUTHOR DISCLAIMERS AND INFO GO AHEAD AND SCROLL DOWN TO THE START OF THE STORY. THANKS, LOVE! **

**So to start, this is purely a Jason Todd/OC story. Her, my OC, name is Astrid. There'll be a little backstory on her **_**within**_ **the actual story, BUT I wanted to put a disclaimer on the ages out. **

**I "kinda" know how old Jason really is. I'm mostly basing this off of **_**Batman: Under the Red Hood**_**, which is a movie I absolutely adore to smithereens. But I've also been doing extra research on the characters in general for age reference because I'm scared to screw it up and make it too…..don't even know. **

**So, this is how my ages will be played out, based off of Wikipedia, Fan Sites, and **_**Batman: Under the Red Hood**_**. **

**Jason will have died at approximately seventeen years old, making him twenty-four in this story. I know that is was about six years later that he returned to Gotham, but this story will take place an extra year after that, so seven years after. **

**My main OC, Astrid, will be twenty-three, only a few months younger than Jason as they were in the same grade in High School together(Gotham Academy). Dick will be twenty-six, Bruce whatever, as well as Alfred. AND, I will be adding Tim Drake into this story, as well as Damian Wayne. Tim before Damian because Damian is a little shit and I'd like to bring him in at the right time. **

**Oh please, you all know that Damian is one conniving little shitball. Yet we love him to bits anyway. **

**I will be bringing in Babs(Barbara/Batgirl) as well, but know that Astrid is kinda a superhero, and kinda not. It's weird. **

**And to any Bette Kane fans, I apologize, but I made her a bitch for certain purposes of this story. And I know she went to high school with Dick, but let's pretend she was there with Astrid and Jason and she's the high and mighty plastic queen. For some reason, as much as she's an interesting character, I can see her being a bitch. High school bitch anyways. And don't worry, she'll only be bitchy for certain parts, and **_**if **_**she makes an appearance in the story after her one spot, I'm sure she won't be too...you know. **

**Thanks again for picking my fic, I'll see you at the end of the preface! :) **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the comic characters in the D.C. universe. I wish I owned the Batman universe, but unfortunately Bob Kane made the Bats, not me. Enjoy my story about my heroes! <strong>**

* * *

><p>My mother always told me that everyone has a tragedy in their life, whether it be their own or a loved one's death, the loss of a limb, a house fire, a car accident, losing your grandmother's family heirloom.<p>

The more toned down versions of those could be flunking out of high school, breaking a bone, running over a squirrel, or even breaking your million dollar television set.

And the thing is with tragedies, is that they always happen unexpectedly. Unannounced. Most of them anyways. Unannounced like, hey you've got cancer or surprise, you just broke the test tube in the chem lab and there's fire running all along the lab station.

The point it, _everyone_ has a tragedy for their lives. My mother's was the divorce she witnessed between her parents, which, for five years, led them to being unable to being the same room together. My dad's was his five month long bench due to a bullet wound to the knee from being in the field when he was in the FBI.

And mine? Mine included the both of my parents. And me. We were kidnapped by some crime lord here in Gotham my dad went after for work. He was angry that my dad was getting close to nabbing him and throwing him in the pen. So he did what he thought was reasonable. Which of course was our kidnapping. I was twelve.

It was winter. December to be precise. A few days after Christmas I think. I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a plate of chocolate chip cookies and drinking my milk when they burst right through the door. I screamed, and fled to my mother's side, who was in the kitchen, struggling with the taser dad had gotten her I don't know how long ago.

She managed to zap a few incoming men with it before scooping me up, she was a hell of a lot taller than me then, and darting for the back door. She darted down the deck steps and into the snow-covered grass, heading for the wooden gate that led to our car. Dad was there, fighting a few thugs. My mom set me down and darted over, tasing the men faster than I could blink.

Suddenly, they had a gun. My parents froze. I gasped, my eyes wide.

"Hey there special agent Moore. How are ya?" A man emerged, tall, blonde, tan. Dark gray suit with a turquoise dress shirt, a plain gold chain and watch adorning his body, shiny black dress shoes on his feet.

So he had money. And guns apparently, as suddenly every thug pulled out pistols and small machine guns.

"What do you want?" my father demanded, pulling my mom close to him. I darted over, hugging my mom's leg tightly.

"For you," the tan man answered, waving the gun around carelessly. "to get in the van."

So we did. My dad didn't..couldn't...compromise in a situation like this. So we piled in their dark van, me curling into my mother's lap as the vehicle started.

My mother kissed my forehead softly.

"Astrid sweety, I want you to know that I love you, so, so very much."

Tears pricked at my eyes. I knew what she was thinking. "No...no mom it's going to be okay. Everything's gonna be okay right daddy? Jim will come find us right?"

My dad smiled sadly at me. "Of course sweetheart. Mommy and daddy just don't want you to be scared. Okay?" he put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Can you be brave for me? I need you to be brave, to not show them fear, okay?"

I nodded, leaning my cheek against his warm hand.

"Okay daddy. I love you." I looked to my mom. "I love you both so, so much." My mother sniffled.

He drove us to the middle of Crime Alley's hotspot, not really the smartest choice, and threw us in the snow slick street. Our hands were tied behind our backs, knees pressed into two inches of freezing wet snow.

"Gordon will track you down." my father growled. "And so will he. You know he'll come."

"Shut up!" the head thug, the one my dad had been hunting, yelled. He threw a punch, his clenched fist connecting with my dad's nose.

"ANDREW!" "DADDY!"

I felt the hot, salty tears run down my cheeks, burning my skin from the freezing cold winds of Gotham. This wasn't brave. I knew it wasn't. But I couldn't help it. Fear had completely taken over.

The sudden sharp noise of police sirens filled the air. My mother gasped and the thugs started panicking.

The main thug gripped my father by the collar, screaming wildly. "HOW!?"

My father grinned. "Homing device. GCPD's here, and so will the Bats."

He threw my father to the ground, face red with anger. The cops swerved around the corner. Gordon hopped out, followed but dozens of other GCPD men.

"Let go of FBI special agent Moore and his family and we'll let you off easy." Gordon shouted over the wind. "This can be settled easy. Just let. Them. Go."

My dad's nose spewed blood, his blue eyes full of tears. The tan man raised the gun. My dad's eyes widened.

"To hell with that." he muttered.

'I love you.' my dad mouthed.

"ANDREW!" my mother's scream became one with the gun. My father crumpled, and I stared, tears falling and falling and falling from my eyes.

_No._

All hell broke loose. GCPD and the thugs began to fire their weapons. My mother ducked, and motioned for me to duck behind the van. I started to wiggle my way over, pushing myself through the snow to get under cover.

I made it, still getting a full view of the firefight. My mother wasn't as lucky. I screamed as a thug grabbed her and held her at gunpoint before GCPD. Within moments, she too crumpled to the snow, a bullet in her brain.

I screamed and sobbed, curling up against the van as I breathed heavily over and over again, gasping for breath. I was hyperventilating. I was shutting down. I felt numb, hearing and seeing nothing but a red haze in front of me. I remember a thug walking over to me, _the_ thug, the crime lord, who killed my father, and standing in front of me, a gun pointed my way. I kept crying, staring straight into his eyes.

_Go ahead._ I silently thought. _Shoot._

He never pulled the trigger. Someone tackled him before he could do me. A blur of black, with pointy ears, rolling around with the punk in the snow, finally stopping and hauling him up.

"B-B-Batman!" the man screeched, brown eyes wide with fear.

"You've made a mistake." Batman growled, slamming the man to the ground, and delivering a swift kick to his shoulder. The crime lord howled in pain, reaching a hand over to cup his shoulder, but Batman stepped on his hand, immobilizing him.

"Astrid!" Jim. It was suddenly easier to hear everything.

I hadn't noticed the receding gunfire. I was too much in shock. I looked toward where the GCPD had been earlier, in their defense line. Several officers rushed towards me, Jim at the head. I managed to stand on shaky legs, and took a step forward, and fell. Jim ran harder than ever, sliding on his knees in front of me and speaking quickly to me, trying to get a response.

"Astrid? Astrid? Astrid, honey, c'mon, look at me, talk to me." Jim's voice rang like bells in my ears. I felt the ropes keeping my hands together loosen, then drop into the dirty snow. I felt Jim help me to my feet, and more tears fill my eyes as I saw my parents' bodies lying in the snow, their blood making the slush look like a bucket-full of dye had been splattered all over the place. I felt his jacket meld over my shoulders, the zipper coming up to the top.

"Jim...they're...they're..."

"I know honey. I know." Jim pulled me in, arms wrapping around me in an attempt to comfort me. I cried, my whines clearer than bell through Jim's chest.

"Is she harmed?" a dark voice asked. I suddenly turned in Jim's arms, seeing the man who just saved my life.

"You...you saved me." I said, wiping my tears from my face. "Thank you."

Batman nodded. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, sniffling. "If you hadn't been there, I might be dead right now. Thank you." I managed.

"Of course. Were...those your parents?" His eyes darted quickly to their bodies. GCPD was currently making a run-over on them, getting ready to move them, out of sight, out of mind.

I held back more tears, my lip trembling. "Mhm." I nodded. "They were. My dad was an FBI agent."

"I know. I knew your father very well. He was a good man."

I smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Batman stood, eyes locking with Gordon's. "We have to go. Your perp is immobile, and is probably going to stay that way for a while." he paused, leaning in. "You know where to take her. She'll be cared for."

Gordon nodded. Batman turned. "Robin! Let's go, the GCPD has this one." My eyes followed Batman's voice, seeing a boy around my age in bright red, yellow, and dark green, his body completely covered, except his face, which only had a dark mask over his eyes, white dominoes staring back. The boy wonder. He turned his head to me, and gave me a reassuring smile, before nodding to Batman and grappling away, his cape flapping behind him.

"C'mon Astrid. Let's get you home." Gordon said, ushering me towards his patrol car.

"I don't want to go home." I said suddenly, remembering how I'd just left it. "I want to go somewhere else. Anyplace else but there." I whispered the last part, closing my eyes sadly.

"I know honey, but we've got to get you some overnight stuff, alright? You're gonna stay with me and Barbara tonight. How's that sound? Babs will make you some hot chocolate and sugar cookies." Gordon opened the passenger door and ushered me in, gently closing the door gently.

I looked out the window at the body bags my parents were being loaded into. I closed my eyes and leaned against the leather of the car seat.

I pressed a hand to the window. "Bye mom. Bye dad."

Jim started the car. And we drove.

* * *

><p>Two weeks post the incident was the funeral.<p>

Lots of people came. FBI coworkers of dad's, mom's school friends. The entire GCPD

Lots of people came. FBI agents who were co-workers of dad, mom's old school friends and I didn't cry. Not like I thought I would. Turns out I got all my tears out within that two week regulars. The entire GCPD, Barbara Gordon, my teachers, the mayor, and other families from the neighborhood.

And I didn't cry. I was surprised, but at the same time I realized how many tears I'd shed in the past two weeks. It's amazing how much liquid can pour out from your eyes in an hour.

The pastor Gordon hired was mom's childhood pastor. He began the service with a quote from the Bible, a normality for him, and began to tell what wonderful people my parents were. How my mother was a saint, and that her baking and voice could lighten anyone's day and make the saddest person smile. How my father was a brave man, becoming a GCPD officer when we was twenty-two, then moving on to be one of the best FBI agents ten years later, and how he never gave up and was always there for the ones he loved.

"All that's left behind of this amazing couple is their daughter, Astrid Moore."

I felt the stares of every single person there, and continued to sit ramrod straight, keeping my eyes on the two mahogany caskets in which my parents' bodies laid. I gripped the piece of paper I held in my hands tightly, like a lifeline.

"Please let your prayers and love be sent her way, as she is young and just beginning her journey in the world. Astrid dear, would you like to speak at this time?"

I stood, and walked to where the pastor stood, my legs shaking nervously. I had written a short eulogy for my parents, deeming me the appropriate choice seeing as my grandparents on both sides were both unable to attend, as well as become my main caretakers.

"Hello.." I said, clasping my hands together, my palms cold with sweat. "My name is Astrid...and I'm not going to give you a little kid memoir of who my parents were, how they cared for me and played with me and the funny jokes my dad would give, but rather, I'm going to read you a letter I wrote to them these past few weeks." I unfolded the paper, gave it a once-over, re-folded it, and talked.

* * *

><p>After the funeral, Gordon shook everyone's hand and bid them farewell for me. I still sat at my parents grave. They were buried at this point, their pure white marble headstones reading,<p>

**Andrew Moore**

**Beloved father, husband, friend, and hero to us all. **

**March 17th, 1970-December 28th, 2003**

**Jessica Branwell Moore**

**Loving Mother, Wife, Friend and Saint**

**April 5th, 1972-December 28th, 2003**

I smoothed a hand over the engravings, sighing sadly.

"I'll miss you both. I really will." I said. "Take care of each other, okay? And daddy, I promise to be brave. I promise, just for you guys."

"Do ya keep all yer promises girly?" a voice said. I whirled around, seeing a man in jeans and a jacket standing before me, a grin on his face. "Because I'd like ya to make me some, if ya don't mind."

"Uhm.." I stepped back and into the headstone. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, sir."

"What, yer momma tell you that? From the looks of this, she's dead." He cackled, slapping his knee. Seeing my face, he started to coo, "I'm real sorry. Too soon?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well little girly, unfortunately is a pretty peculiar word, and I'm gonna use it, because unfortunately...it's your unlucky day."

I felt immobile as he grabbed my arms, pulling me off of the headstone and towards him, his hands fumbling around with what looked like rope. I realized what was happening. He was kidnapping me.

I screamed.

His grimy hand slipped over my mouth, squeezing hard. "Shush now! You don't want to cause a ruckus do ya? I certainly don't want ya to!"

"Let me go!" I screeched, my words muffled by his hand.

"You'll make a pretty little thing to play with, just wait until the bossman hears about-"

BONK!

There was a harsh, heavy sound and the man fell atop me. I screeched momentarily, until his body was moved off, and clean, cool hands helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" I looked up, my gaze connecting with sparkling green irises.

I merely nodded, slightly gaping at the boy who had seemingly saved me. A shovel laid on the ground next to him.

"I saw him trying to kidnap you. I was almost worried I'd hurt you in the process of taking him out."

"Just a little winded is all. Uhm...thank you. Very much." I flushed as he smiled, nodding at me in a 'you're welcome' gesture.

"Astrid!" Gordon ran over, followed by a younger man, his face grim as he saw the now-unconscious man lying in the slushy dirt. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I am. Thanks to…"

I looked to the boy, who grinned. "Jason. Jason Todd."

I nodded again. "Jason. He hit the man with a shovel. Pretty hard too."

"That's Nathaniel Nophen."

"How do you...oh?" Gordon heard the man start grumbling in a foreign language. "Nevermind. Stupid Europeans." He muttered under his breath. I forced myself not to laugh.

I watched as Gordon handcuffed the man, shoving him back onto the ground and pulling out a radio. "I've got a kidnapper at Gotham Cemetery. Requesting pickup."

"You got it commissioner."

"You can't take me to jail! Do you know who I work for?" Nophen suddenly grumbled from the ground. He rolled over, facing us. "I work for Edward Nygma! The Riddler! He'll get me out!"

"Last I checked, Nygma didn't quite care for his lackeys." Gordon said.

Nophen's eyes widened as he began to yell, his language changing. "Is é seo an mutiny! Frithcheilg rá liom!"

"Shut up!" Gordon hauled him up just as pickup arrived, walking him over, still screaming what sounded like obscenities straight into the car. Gordon tapped the back of the cruiser, and it took off. He jogged back over to us, smiled at the other man and looked back to me. Motioning to the taller, younger man, he said, "Astrid, this is Mister Bruce Wayne. He was a very good friend of your father and mother's, your father from college."

I surveyed Bruce. "How come I've never met you before?"

Bruce smiled. "You have. You were just a lot younger."

I nodded. "I didn't see you here today."

"We were in the back." Jason said and I turned to him, eyeing him curiously. "We're pretty good at keeping quiet and unnoticed."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Astrid. Your father, while we grew apart for a few years, we made up and grew close again in these past few months. And he...he somehow knew that the gang was going to try and pin an attack on your family. So he and your mother wrote up a will in advance, in the case that it did happen and you survived.

"Seeing as you did. That leaves quite a bit left for you. And your parents also left a specific name as to whom your caretaker would be, seeing as they deemed both sets of grandparents unfit to be your new caretakers. You parents named me your new caretaker."

My eyes widened. "I'm..you're...my caretaker?"

Bruce grimaced slightly. "Caretaker is a terrible word to use. I apologize. Legal guardian is a much more fitting and appropriate phrase."

"So..that means-"

"You're coming home with us." Jason cackled. I looked to Gordon who smiled.

"What are your thoughts?" Gordon asked.

I stopped.

_Can't go home. Can't go to the grandparents. Certainly can't crash the commissioner's life. _

I eyed Jason, who was currently smirking at me.

_Hmm...can't be too bad. _

"Okay."

Jason grinned. "Get ready for the ride of your life. And the best chocolate chip cookies."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: SO…..what do you think? <strong>**

**Sorry if the ending is a little bit rushed and jumbled, etc. But I had hoped to get this damn thing done quickly, as I've been wanting this up for-literally-ever and I'm hoping you guys like it. **

**Also, please let me know is Bruce and Jason and ANY of the other characters aren't in their real skins. (Don't seem like themselves) I want to make these characters' personalities as accurate as possible, while adding my own little flairs every once in a while. **

**Don't forget to review and favorite! Thanks guys! :) **

** .Geek**


End file.
